Modern LWC
LWC is a protection plugin for blocks such as chests, furnaces, doors, or anything else you can think of! It can protect these blocks either automatically or manually, with some additional configuration required. LWC is perfect for giving your players peace of mind, regardless of if you run a small server or a large network. LWC was originally just a chest protection plugin for Minecraft. It is now a multipurpose block protection plugin that can protect anything you want it to (but by default normally just containers, etc). The original plugin has been abandoned and left un-updated since Minecraft 1.6, so an unofficial build has been released: Modern LWC. Getting Started Most players will only need to know the basic functions of LWC. That is, protecting blocks and managing said protections. The 3 Types of Protection Note: Most servers will protect blocks to 'Private' when you place them. This is the default behavior in LWC. If you want a password chest and it's already protected, simply use the command /cremoveand then hit your chest to remove the protection first. Making a Protection Ok great, but how do I create a protection? Is what you would use for a basic private protection. Password protection is the same deal. Now pay attention to what happens in the chat box once you hit enter: Hit your chest and you'll have a protection! Viewing Protection Info As a user or owner of a protection, you can use /cinfo on a protection which will let you view information on a protection. An example of this command: Or a private protection, which you own: If you're an OP or have lwc.admin, you'll usually see something like this: Private Protections (ACLs) Private protections can have various 'ACLs', or who exactly can access the protection. The owner is considered just that - the owner - and cannot be removed from the protection, only by using /cremove on it. You can add (and remove) ACLs from a protection both when creating it and after you create it. If you wanted to add your friends at the same time you used /cprivate you'd use something like: "/cprivate player1 player2 .." and then hit your protection. You'll get something like: Adding ACLs afterwards is done with /cmodify Removing ACLs / players from a protection is as easy as adding "-" in front. And finally, entire permission groups (defined in your perms plugin) can be granted to a protection by adding "g" in front. (You can combine both player and group additions in the same command!) (Note: Towny users can grant access to town residents by prepending town: to the town name. example: /cprivate town:Smithtown ) ACL Admins You can grant an ACL entity (a player or group) "admin" access to the protection. This means that they can use /cmodify (but not /cremove) to edit the protection. They will NOT be able to remove the owner (as the owner is outside the bounds of ACL) and thus can only add or remove other players. This is done by prepending "@" Additionally, admins will show up in /cinfo as an admin. Finally, they can be removed just like any other group/player by prepending "-" Protection Flags LWC has multiple protection flags which enhance protections in very specific ways. Unless otherwise noted, these can be used by anyone by default. Assigning a flag to a protection is done by either /cFLAG on|off or /lwc flag FLAG on|off. FLAGwould be replaced by the flag's name (if it has any spaces in it, drop them). When permissions are noted, these are given to players by default unless otherwise noted. There is no need to mess with any configuration to get these flags to work - they work right out of the box. Magnet Permission: lwc.flag.magnet Chests and other blocks with inventories can become magnetized to allow them to suck in items from around them. This flag can be configured (and even disabled) by editing the file plugins/LWC/magnet.yml This is most useful for automatic farms and "mob traps", where you can collect items without actually picking them up or being beside the trap or farm the entire time. Redstone Permission: lwc.flag.redstone The redstone flag either disables or enables redstone use on the protection, depending on how the server is configured. By default, this flag will DISABLE redstone on the protection. If the server is configured to block redstone on protections globally, this will instead ENABLE redstone on the protection. This flag is most useful for preventing redstone from being used on your doors. It is not a simple task in Minecraft to view who triggered redstone so it must either be ON or OFF. However, if you attach a pressure plate to your door, you can safely disable redstone and only you will be able to use the pressure plate to open the door. Auto Close Permission: lwc.flag.autoclose By default, LWC will open iron doors when you click on them. However, LWC can also automatically close the door for you after a configured value (by default, 3 seconds). This flag is intended for when server admins don't want to change doors to automatically close globally. This allows you to make your own doors close automatically by flagging them with this flag. Allow Explosions Permission: lwc.flag.allowexplosions Mainly a novelty flag, it allows explosions to explode the protection and remove it. Not very useful in practice, but it's there. Hopper Permission: lwc.flag.hopper This flag sets the hopper behavior when they're built to insert/extract items from protected inventory blocks, such as chests. By default, hoppers CANNOT interact with protections to prevent griefing. The default setting is configurable from the config file: plugins/LWC/core.yml Exemption Permission: lwc.flag.exemption NOTE: This flag is only usable by LWC admins by default. It is NOT granted to everyone This flag allows you to flag a protection as exempt from most protection removal commands such as /lwc admin expire and /lwc admin purge This is mainly useful for servers that like to use /lwc admin expire -- if you have important signs protected by LWC, they may be mistakenly removed by the expire command because they are never used. If they are given the exempt flag, they will not be removed by these commands. Modern LWC Commands User Commands /cpublic - Creates a public protection Alias of: /lwc -create public or /lwc -c public Anyone can use a Public protection, but no one can protect it. /cprivate - Create a private protection Alias of: /lwc -create private or /lwc -c private Private means private: you can also allow other users or groups to access the block as well. This is done by adding them after "private". You can add more than one group and/or user per command. When you prefix a User or Group with an '@', this User/Group will be able to modify the block and add other users. They cannot disable the owner from modifying it. Example: /lwc -c private Username g:Groupname @username2 /cprivate Username g:Groupname @username2 /cpassword - Password-protect a block Alias of: /lwc -create password or /lwc -c password Each time you log in you need to enter the password to access it (if someone else knows the password, they can access it too). /cmodify - Modify an existing protection, adding or removing users and/or groups. Alias of /lwc -modify or /lwc -m See /lwc create, the example for private protections. The same syntax is used for this command. There's an additional prefix, however. Writing a '-' in front of a User or Group removes the access from the block. Example: /lwc -m -g:Members - removes access to the chest for all Members /cmodify -User1 @someguy - removes access to the block for User1 and gives SomeGuy advanced privileges /cmodify town:SomeTown - grants access to the block for all members of SomeTown (Note: Tested with Towny) /cunlock - Unlock a password-protected block Alias of: /lwc -unlock or /lwc -u /cinfo - Punch a protection to view information on it Alias of /lwc -info or /lwc -i /cremove - Removes protection from a block Alias of /lwc -remove or /lwc -r /climits - View the number of protections you are allowed to own Alias of /lwc -info limits or /lwc -i limits /lwc mode ' '''Persistent mode '''will let you perform your last command on multiple blocks until you turn it off. '/lwc mode persist ' - Turns on/off the persist mode '''Droptransfer mode '''makes dropped items automatically go to a designated chest '/lwc mode droptransfer select - Select the chest drops go to /lwc mode droptransfer ' - Enable/disable the droptransfer '/lwc mode droptransfer status - Display the status of the drop transfer /lwc flag ''' Usable flags: magnet, redstone, autoclose, allowexplosions, hopper, exemption '''Redstone: If "on", redstone can influence the protected block, e.g. open doors, disable hopper. Alias: /credstone Magnet: Put nearby dropped items into the protected chest (or other blocks with inventories) AutoClose: Automagically close a protected door if it was opened AllowExplosions: Allows the protected block to be destroyed by an explosion Hopper: Controls whether or not hoppers can be used on a protected block Exemption: (Admin-only) Protection is exempt from being auto removed from LWC Example: /lwc flag hopper off /lwc flag magnet on For more information read Protection Flags /lwc menu The basic version of the menu displays basic commands like /cprivate and /cinfo. The advanced version lets you see more info and detailed commands. Admin Commands /lwc admin view - View a protected inventory as if you were standing beside it using the protection's id. /lwc admin find - View all protections created by a player /lwc admin forceowner - Change the owner of a protection /lwc admin remove - Remove a protection by using its id /lwc admin purge - Remove all protections by a player /lwc admin cleanup - Attempt to clean up the database /lwc admin version - View the loaded LWC version and the latest available /lwc admin update - Update to the latest version of LWC /lwc admin report - View the LWC performance report /lwc admin convert - Convert another plugin's database to LWC /lwc admin clear - Either removes all protections or all permissions from the protections Category:Plugins